Les petites histoires dans la grande
by Olotie
Summary: Quelques anecdotes qui font partie des grands mythes de la Terre du Milieu
1. Chapter 1:sévir

Elrond se devait de sévir. Vraiment, Elladan et Elrohir dépassaient les bornes. Se servir des plumes et des encriers d'Erestor pour se déguiser, soit. Il avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour enlever toute trace d'encre de leurs visages et de leurs vêtements, et les elfes de la cité regardaient encore à chaque fois qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer devant une porte ou à tourner dans un couloir - ce qui ne faisait pas grande différence avec le passé, vu que les jumeaux trouvaient toujours un tour à faire en rapport avec les portes et les recoins de corridor-, mais personne n'avait été blessé.

Il n'avait pas non plus combattu bien longtemps quand ses fils avaient décidé de redécorer leur chambre avec ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la forêt - boue incluse et même omniprésente sur les murs. Celebrian avait pourtant protesté. Mais lui avait assez rapidement cédé en voyant la mine faussement désolée de ses fils, qui avaient pourtant participé au nettoyage de la chambre - punition de _nana_.

Cette fois, Elladan et Elrohir avaient failli finir cuits à point, cachés dans l'un des fours des cuisines du palais dans le but de "faire une surprise" aux commis.

Elrond savait qu'il devait sévir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les visages rieure de ses fils jumeaux lui rappelaient trop celui d'Elros et le sien quand ils étaient enfants.


	2. Chapter 2:l'excuse

Tout le monde aimait Finrod. C'était ce qui énervait le plus Caranthir, qui trouvait toutes sortes de prétextes pour le détester. Pourquoi ne l'aimait-on pas, lui?

"Le caractère, peut-être? avait ironisé Celegorm, encouragé par les ricanements de Curufin, ce qui leur avait valu un petit aller-retour chez le guérisseur du palais.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux", approuva Maedhros avec un air sérieux.

Cette fois-ci, Caranthir ne protesta pas. Son frère aîné n'était pas connu pour son ironie ou sa morgue, mais pour son calme et ses conseils avisés.

"Finrod est le plus aimable de nous tous, continua le géant roux. Et tu te plains que tout e monde l'aime, alors qu'il fait tout ce qu'il faut pour être aimé. Je ne dis pas qu'il se force, je ne dis pas non plus que c'est naturel. Mais si tu veux avoir autant de succès, fais comme lui."

Caranthir ne dit rien, mais se trouva bien vite une excuse pour ne pas imiter son cousin, qu'il détestait tant: ce n'était pas celui-ci que sa mère avait appelé _Figure rouge_ et que son père avait nommé _Finwë sombre_!

Car après tout, tout le monde savait que les prénoms prédestinaient les personnes. Non?


	3. Chapter 3:un lourd passé

Gimli avait fini par bien l'aimer, l'elfe. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, et même si leurs compétitions et les piques lancées çà et là avaient égayé leur quête, le fait d'avoir utilisé leurs armes pour la même cause les avaient liés. Il lui avait promis de visiter Fangorn en échange d'un tour aux Caverne Etincellantes, puis ils avaient voyagé à travers la Terre du Milieu.

Non, vraiment, Gimli aimait bien l'elfe.

Quand à Legolas, lui aussi aimait bien le nain. Il avait d'abord pensé que Gimli était un nain comme les autres, grossier, belliqueux, bourrin. Bon, il l'était. Mais un peu moins que les autres. Et puis... il était son ami.

Cependant, une chose inquiétait plus que tout le Sinda.

Que ferait-il si jamais le père de Gimli lui apprenait que son ami l'avait traité de "gobelin mutant" quand il était plus jeune?


	4. Chapter 4:la missive

Maedhros, tranquillement attablé à son bureau, regardait le peu de missives qui lui avaient été envoyées. Ses frères Maglor, Celegorm et Curufin se trouvaient quelque part dans la forteresse, en visite. Si le ménestrel ne se ménageait en passant sa vie entre la Passe d'Aglon et Himring, les deux autres venaient rarement le voir, et leur présence, quoique suspecte, lui faisait chaud au coeur. Il s'étonnait tout de même de la disparition de Huan. Celegorm ne se séparait jamais de son chef de meute. Et ses frères ne lui avaient donné qu'un très vague résumé de leurs errances. Mais ils les lui expliqueraient plus en détails au dîner. Il espérait.

Le géant roux fouilla la petite pile de papier de sa main gauche. Cette dernière tomba sur une lettre différente de celles que lui envoyaient les capitaines des gardes pour le renseigner de l'état de ses terres ou celles, beaucoup moins fréquentes, des autres membres de sa fratrie. Non, cette missive ne lui était pas du tout familière. Elle provenait de Doriath, au vu du sceau. Maedhros fit sauter le cachet de cire et déplia le parchemin. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, son teint pâlissait de plus en plus et son visage prenait une expression de plus en plus intriguée.

Quand il eut fini, Celegorm et Curufin entrèrent justement dans son bureau.

"Viendras-tu t'entraîner avec nous, cette fois?" lui demanda Celegorm d'un ton natquois mais enjoué.

Or Maedhros n'était pas du tout d'humeur enjouée. Il ne répondit pas.

"Que se passe-t-il?" interrogea Curufin.

L'aîné se retourna pour fixer intensément ses deux frères. Une flamme brillait dans ses yeux gris. Il finit par déclarer d'une voix posée mais terrible:

"J'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce que vous avez fait à la fille du Roi Thingol."

Les deux cadets se regardèrent. Ils allaient passer un mauvais moment. Un très mauvais moment.


	5. Chapter 5:tu verras

Bonjour à tous! Je me suis rendue compte que je ne mentionnais l'appartenance des personnages dans aucune de mes fics -grosse erreur que je ne commettrai plus. J'ai donc rajouté cette petite note. Voilà!

Disclaimer: les personnages ici présents appartiennent aux œuvres du Professeur Tolkien.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Elurèd posa un regard inquiet sur son jumeau, qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Lui même était épuisé, à bout de forces.

"Gwador..."

Le jeune elfe se composa un visage qu'il voulait rassurant devant l'air endormi d'Elurin.

"J'ai fait un cauchemar. On était dans une forêt et on allait mourir. On va mourir?"

Elurèd ne pouvait ne savait que répondre. Les deux enfants avaient le même âge, après tout. Mais, pour le réconforter, et pour se réconforter lui aussi, il répliqua:

"Non, Elurin. On va juste faire un beau voyage.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. On va quitter la forêt et survoler les nuages blancs, et flotter dans le ciel bleu, avec les oiseaux. On va traverser la grande mer de saphir, et quand on arrivera, tu le sauras...

-Comment je le saurai?

-Tu verras les grands rivages blancs, et des cités de joyaux et d'or. Une grande tour d'ivoire percera le ciel, et des chants résonneront à nos oreilles. De beaux chants, si beaux que tu n'en auras jamais entendu de tels. Et tout sera serein et chaleureux, et tout ira bien. Tout sera bientôt fini, tu vas voir."

Elurin, rassuré, ferma les yeux et parut s'assoupir contre son frère, qui ne tarda pas à le suivre.

L'obscurité s'éclaircit peu à peu. Finies la peur et la tristesse.

Et là, ils les virent. Les grands rivages blancs...

* * *

_Pippin: Je ne croyais pas que cela finirait de cette manière._

_Gandalf: Finir? Non, le voyage ne s'achève pas ici. La mort n'est qu'un autre chemin qu'il nous faut tous prendre. Le rideau de pluie grisâtre de ce monde s'ouvrira et tous sera brillant comme de l'argent. Alors, vous les verrez._

_Pippin: Quoi, Gandalf? Voir quoi?_

_Gandalf: Les rivages blancs? Et, au-delà,la lointaine contrée verdoyante sous un fugace lever de soleil._

_Le Seigneur des Anneaux: Le Retour du Roi_

* * *

Voilà. C'est ce que je sors quand j'écoute la berceuse dans _Le Labyrinthe de Pan_. Au début je voulais que ce soit émouvant, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner avec vous.

Donc... review? S'il vous plaît?


	6. Chapter 6:double jeu

Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle petite histoire donc.

Pour ceux ou celles qui suivent mon autre fanfiction, _Les Entreliés_, je vous jure qu'un nouveau chapitre est en cours sur mon ordi, je vous promet que je la finirai mais j'ai énormément de mal à la finir.

Comme j'avais oublié jusqu'au dernier chapitre, il faut pas que je récidive:

Disclaimer: Tout appartient au Professeur Tolkien

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Assis sur un banc dans les jardins de la citadelle, Sauron jubilait. Ar-Pharâzon n'était qu'un vieillard sénile, complètement corrompu et influençable. Il était tombé entre les griffes sombre de l'ancien Maïa et celui-ci se faisait un plaisir de le manipuler. Quelle jeu ça avait été de la persuader que les Valar menaçaient le souverain!

Seule tâche à ce tableau idyllique: un nuisible petit humain du nom d'Elendil, fils d'Elendur, et son horrible descendance. Vraiment, Sauron détestait les humains. Ils le dégoûtaient et lui donnaient envie d'en finir au plus vite avec le vieux gâteux.

"Seigneur Annatar, annonça soudain un garde. Sa Majesté Ar-Pharâzon m'envoie vous quérir."

Le susnommé reprit son faux sourire aimable et suivit docilement le soldat. Si le roi le demandait, il supposait que c'était pour l'interroger sur une décision. Et si cette décision s'avérait être celle à laquelle il pensait, il fallait qu'il saisisse sa chance.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans une grande pièce. Assis sur un siège confortable, le dos voûté, Ar-Paharâzon regardait son conseiller comme s'il s'agissait d'Eonwë lui-même. Sauron savoura le sentiment de toute puissance qui l'envahissait, puis se reprit.

"Vous m'avez fait mander, majesté?

-Annatar, j'ai besoin de votre avis de toute urgence. J'ai réfléchi à la conversation que nous avions eu la dernière fois. "

Sauron jubila intérieurement. Il avait deviné juste! Ces mortels étaient si malléables et crédules!

"D'après vous, que faudrait-il que je fasse pour me débarrasser définitivement des Valar et donc les empêcher d'attaquer Numenor?"

Il devait profiter de l'occasion, maintenant ou jamais.

"Si j'étais vous, seigneur, en toute modestie, j'enverrai une flotte attaquer Valinor. Pris par surprise, ils n'auraient pas le temps de réagir et, si vous envoyez suffisamment de soldats, les villes des elfes de la côte pourront être facilement prises dès votre débarquement. Les Valar seront alors à portée de main. Ce n'est que mon humble avis, sire."

Le regard du vieil homme se perdit dans le vague, un moment, puis se réanima.

"Vous avez raison, comme toujours, mon bon conseiller. Capitaine! Qu'on rassemble les troupes. Nous partons pour l'Ouest. Annatar, vous pouvez disposer."

Le Maïa déchu sortit aussi vite que lui permettait l'étiquette, ferma la porte puis, une fois hors de vue, laissa son fin visage pâle se déformer par un sourire sombre et vicieux. Finie l'humiliation, finie la défaite! Dans quelques semaines, les Hommes et les Elfes s'entretueraient sous les yeux déconcertés des Valar et, avec un peu de chance, se trouveraient aussi affaiblis.

Alors Arda serait à lui, rien qu'à lui...


End file.
